


been waiting on that sunshine boy

by brbabe



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: "you’re too young, daniel-ah, it wouldnt be right."daniel rolls his eyes, the only thing he heard is that, somehow, minseok wants him too.





	been waiting on that sunshine boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a MESS bye! inspired by all the times daniel checked minseok out in Its Dangerous Outside The Blanket.
> 
> unbetad. sorry if there are some mistakes!

"hyung... can i ask you a question?" daniel whispers, half of him hoping that minseok would be asleep, and the other half hoping that minseok would answer him.

"yes?" minseok hums.

"i know you told me not to think about these things, but i can’t stop thinking... i mean, since i saw hyung on the pool..."

"no," minseok interrupts him. they’re still laying down, the lights are off, there’s no one awake, just the two of them, it’s probably way past three in the morning. at this point even the cameras are off, to give their artists some privacy. "you’re too young."

daniel sighs. he knows he’s young, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he is feeling. when he tried to talk to minseok about this, hoping the older man could help him sort things out, minseok shut him out completely. when he looks at minseok, he can feel his insides burning with want.

he wants to taste. he wants to touch.

"that doesn’t mean i dont know what i want. and i’ve heard things."

"what rumour have you heard?" minseok asks. daniel can hear him moving on the bed, but he keeps staring at the ceiling.

"about you and some of your bandmates."

minseok laughs. "yes? you heard i fucked them? or that they fucked me?"

daniel shivers. "both. i heard you are dating one of them, too. if that’s the reason why hyung doesnt want me, i’ll understand.”

"thats not it. thats not it at all." minseok sighs. "you’re too young, i can’t fuck you, daniel-ah, it wouldnt be right."

daniel rolls his eyes, the only thing he heard is that, somehow, minseok wants him. minseok didnt deny. he sits up, kicking off his blankets, when he looks at minseok, the older one is staring at him.

"you wont be taking advantage of me, hyung. i want you. i know i do. i can’t stop thinking about kissing you, since the first time i saw you. i always thought you were beautiful, but seeing you in person..." he laughs a little. "i want you so much."

"stop."

minseok sounds so tired. like he’s tired of denying how much he wants daniel too. tired of saying no. and thats what it takes. daniel gets up, and minseok closes his eyes. he doesnt open his eyes not even when daniel sits down beside him.

"hyung," he whispers "look at me."

minseok does. he looks at daniel. and daniel thinks minseok is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. daniel takes one deep breath. and he raises his hand, touching minseok’s cheek. "i want you so much. please."

"why are you doing this to me. you’re just a kid."

"i am not." daniel leans his head. "i really am not." and he kisses him.

at first, minseok doesnt kiss him back and daniel can almost hear him thinking. "hyung, stop thinking. you know you want me as much as i want you." he says, he licks minseok’s lower lip and the older man groans.

when minseok kisses him back, daniel moans. Its good, minseok is so good. his lips are soft, he tastes so good, daniel wants to keep his taste forever, under his own tongue, so he’ll never forget their kiss. slowly, minseok pulls him closer, until daniel is laying half on top of him, its not comfortable, but daniel is busy with the way minseok’s hands are griping his hair.

"baby," minseok groans, its so soft daniel almost misses it. almost. "you’re so good."

daniel holds back a moan so loud he could wake up the whole house.

"yes?" he wants minseok to praise him again, he wants to be good.

"so good," minseok agrees. his hands are caressing daniel’s back. "you wanna lay down with me?"

daniel nods.

they rearrange themselves on the small bed, daniel on top of minseok, between his legs. daniel blushes, knowing minseok will feel his half hard cock. "hyung..." he tries to come up with some excuse, getting hard because of one kiss is exactly why minseok thinks daniel is too young.

"shhh, its okay." minseok kisses him again, harder, hotter, and daniel feels like his skin is on fire, he whimpers against minseok’s mouth. its so good, daniel has never been kissed like that. like his mouth is the thing minseok loves most.

without thinking, he starts to push his hips against minseok. he never felt this, either. this pleasure eating him up from head to toe. he jerked off sometimes, not that much anymore, since he’s living in a dorm with a bunch of teenage boys. but it never felt like this

"easy, daniel-ah." minseok’s hands come to grip his hips, holding him still. "come on. dont be like that."

"why not?" daniel forces his hips down against minseok again. "i can feel you, hyung, i know you want it as much as i do."

"not like this."

"what do you mean?"

minseok licks his lips. "i want to take you where we can be as slow as we want, as loud as we want, i want to fuck you the way i like it. no rushing. just the two of us. where i can worship every inch of your beautiful body."

daniel moans. "please. hyung, i’m begging. we dont have to fuck, i’ll wait. just. do something. please."

he feels like crying. with minseok’s words his cock got real hard real fast, he feels like humping minseok’s leg.

"i can suck you off." minseok says, fingers digging on daniel’s hips. "would you like that?"

"yes, yes, anything you want to give me."

daniel knows he is sounding desperate. because he is. minseok wants to suck his dick. he’s going to have his dick sucked by Kim Minseok.

"okay, okay baby. lets switch places. lay down on your back."

when daniel is ready, minseok asks for his permission to take off his sweatpants and his underwear. he whispers his yes and then proceeds to take off his shirt.

minseok takes off his shirt too, and daniel’s mouth waters with the sight. he raises both hands, touching minseok’s abs with his fingertips, then his nipples.

minseok groans and closes his eyes. "you like that, hyung?" daniel asks.

"yes."

daniel sits up, naked and hard, to kiss minseok’s chest. minseok’s hand comes to hold the back of his head. he starts suck on one nipple. minseok gasps. "i thought you wanted me to suck your dick."

"i want everything with you."

minseok smiles. "come on. i want to taste you."

the first time daniel thought about minseok in a sexual, maybe even romantic, way, he was ashamed. minseok is older, his sunbaenim, he deserves respect.

but after a while... minseok is so beautiful, and cute. he cleans daniel’s mess. he’s so patient, and funny. he’s shy, but he tries to work it out with the rest of them. he’s sexy. strong and lean. then, daniel couldnt help but think about minseok holding down, fucking him hard enough to hurt a little bit.

when minseok licks his cock, daniel bites his lip, hoking back his moan. the pleasure running through his whole body. minseok strokes him while laying kisses on daniel’s thigh. it feels so good, to feel someone else’s hand on his dick, its different. feels incredible. slowly he begins to kiss it, starting from the base.

"please," daniel begs and minseok obeys. minseok sucks slowly, relaxing his throat so he can take daniel fully into his mouth. his nose is pressed again daniel’s soft skin.

minseok pulls off. "you shave."

"i have to." daniel explains.

"i know." minseok says, sucks the head of daniel’s cock into his mouth, "been there, too." he laps at the precome pooling on the head.

"oh my god." daniel cries out. "please hyung please please please"

minseok takes pity on him. he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks, hand around the base of daniel’s cock. tongue dancing on the underside of his dick. daniel wants to scream, its so good. minseok keeps sucking, engulfing daniel’s cock on his wet, delicious mouth.

daniel feels the tip of his cock against the back of minseok’s throat.

"i’m gonna come." he warns.

minseok hums. "come, baby." he says, then, goes back to suck daniel’s soul out of his body.

he comes. and comes. he doesnt think, no, he knows he never came like this before. and minseok hums, swallowing every drop. licking at what escapes from his mouth.

"oh my god." daniel says. he’s sweating, his bangs are wet against his forehead. minseok smiles.

"you look beautiful like this," he says. "i wonder how are you going to top that when i fuck you."

"hyung," daniel whines. then, he realizes minseok is still hard. "let me take care of you."

"you dont have to, baby." he answers, hand already stroking his cock. "just let me come on you." he asks, voice throaty. "can i?"

"yes."

minseok straddles him, and starts to pump his own cock, his hair is wet, his chest is all sweaty, and daniel wants to do something. so, he reaches out and pinches one of minseok’s nipple.

his reaction is to stroke his cock faster, harder. daniel is confident, so he sits up, sucks one nipple into his mouth. "yes baby, you’re doing so good." minseok praises. "i’m gonna come, lay down."

daniel obeys because there’s nothing he wouldnt do for minseok right now. minseok holds his weight in one hand beside daniel’s shoulder, stroking his cock faster. then he comes, painting daniel’s stomach.

his breath is erratic, "you okay baby?" he asks. daniel really likes the pet name.

"more than okay."

"let me clean you before you fall asleep."

"wait," daniel says, "i wanna try something."

"what is it?" minseok asks, confused.

daniel doesnt answer, instead, he collects some of minseok’s come on his finger and brings it into his mouth, he closes his eyes, because even if its minseok and he is comfortable enough, he doesnt know what to expect. he tastes the come. it doesnt taste bad, its strong. but it’s minseok, at the same time.

daniel loves it.

"you’re going to kill me. I’m too old for this." minseok laughs.

"what?"

"so hot, baby."

daniel smiles.

after this, minseok cleans him, and its enough for them to fall asleep without shower.

"hyung... can i ask you something?"

minseok laughs again. Its a beautiful sound and daniel is already very much fond of it.

"yes."

"promise you wont regret it."

minseok offers him his pinky finger. "promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
